


Feasting the apocalypse

by KaoruSabine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bill is a jerk, Blood and Gore, Demon Bill Cipher, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Sorry, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Minor Injuries, Older Characters, Organs, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Swearing, Violence, Zombies, i can't tag, let's add more gore because yknow zombies, maybe a bit of fluff here and there, omfg, they pretty nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSabine/pseuds/KaoruSabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place five years after Weirdmageddon. The Pines family successfully trapped Bill Cipher in a human vessel and the demon lost all of his powers. At least that was what they thought. Although Weirdmageddon was over and the evil was harmless, something like that couldn't remain without consequences. And the whole world was going to suffer from it.<br/>Bill had to live under one roof with the Pines and enjoy their ceaseless surveillance. At Summer the twins took their uncles' role to keep an eye on him. That one summer wasn't exception, until a few people in a car accident were injured, including Toby Determined. At first no one expected that he would be the launch of it all.<br/>Only one bite. That was all, and the virus began to spread unstoppably. It has outgrown Gravity Falls and got to other States as well. Scientists were helpless. Only one person (or demon) could help who's hands were tied without all of his powers. But there still was hope.<br/>Maybe it was not all lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

His feet carried him as fast as they could. Dipper Pines had never ran so fast in his entire life before. Not even when that huge, terrifying creature chased him through the woods with glowing red eyes, its mouth full of sharp teeth. His lungs were on fire. Blood pulsed in his ears and it was so loud, he could barely hear the growling. But he knew they were behind him. If not at the same pace, but they were still following him. He felt like his legs would give in at any moment, but he knew he had to keep going. He was so close he could see the Shack in the distance. Just a few more meters and-

By the time he registered the movement it was already too late to avoid the collision. He wasn't able to hold himself up anymore longer, especially with the heavy weight pressed against him. His legs gave up and he collapsed onto the ground. That thing came out of the woods and was faster that any of the other ones. A dead body on basic functions wasn't supposed to move so fast, but there was no time to stop and approach matters from the logical side in the middle of a possible apocalypse. His hands desperately caught the sides of the cold, dead head to prevent it from biting. Rotting smell filled his nose as the creature struggled against his hold and growled in a deep voice that sent chills raking down his spine. It was incredibly strong compared to a dead man and Dipper struggled to keep it away from his skin. Maybe he was just too exhausted at that point.

Chestnut eyes widened in horror when they met with dead ones and he knew this was it. He didn't have enough strength to fight anymore. His heart was beating in his throat and he waited for the once living human being to tear into his flesh with its rotten teeth. Its snapping jaws got threateningly close to his face. So close, that the awful smell made him sick to his stomach. His arms were getting weaker and hot tears welled up in his eyes. The whole world became quiet around him, and only his thoughts were loud enough for him to hear. 

“ _Mabel... I hope she is alright._ ” An image of his twin sister crossed his mind, that beautiful smile. That bright, cheerful smile he would never see again.

”I'm sorry.” He whispered as his eyes slipped closed and he wished it wouldn't last long.

 _Pain._  It never came. 

He heard a thud and the body went lax on top of him. And the realization he was still alive filled him with newfound energy to push the dead man off of him. He let out a tremblig sigh he didn't realize he'd been holding. Relief filled his racing heart as the world became loud around him once again. His head immediately turned to the side where the creature laid beside him, its head was almost cut in half and a small pool of blood began to form beneath it. His face pulled into a disgusted grimace as he turned his head forward, away from the sight when an all too familiar voice hit his ears.  

“Don't think you can get rid of me just like that Pine Tree! I'm not giving you that satisfaction!”  

He would have smiled at those words had they left the other's mouth under other circumstances. Right then he was only capable of letting out a low grunt to indicate his growing annoyance. 

“It'd have hurt you to get your ass out sooner to help me?” He turned his gaze up at the tall man who was standing over him, a shit eating grin plastering his face, a bloody ax in his hand.

”A simple  _thank_ _you_ _Bill for saving my hairless_ _babyface from_ _being ripped off in a_ _non so_ _painless_ _w_ _ay_ will do perfectly.” The blonde quipped, grabbing the other's arm and yanking him up of the ground without much effort. A painful hiss left the brunette's mouth and when he was back on his feet again, he rewarded Bill with a scornful glance, but grumbled something under his breath that could be mistaken to words of gratitude even.

Before the taller male could make any comment on what an ungrateful piece of shit he was, Dipper took a hold of his wrist and dragged him all the way back to the Mystery Shack. When they reached the porch, the shorter male collapsed onto the dusty, old couch with a heavy, exhausted sigh and let his gaze trail around the brainless-flesh-eater filled area. At least they were safe here due to the magical shield surrounding the Shack. It kept out any non-human creatures and for the first time, Dipper blessed his great uncle's paranoia. The Shack was the only safe place, but they couldn't enjoy it for too long. Mabel was out there somewhere and he had to find her no matter what.

A desperate moan left the brunette's lips as he dragged a hand down his face. How did they get in such a big mess? But most importantly, how would they get out of it? It was like a bad dream.  

Yes, it was obviously just a dream. 

His gaze subconsciously turned at the demon standing beside him with a wide grin on his face. 

A nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite both chapters, and I also plan on updating now. So hopefully I can stick to my plan :'^)

For five years everything was peaceful in Gravity Falls. Well as peaceful as it could get with a psychotic, loud, meddlesome ex-dream demon around, who made a hobby out of hurting himself, bothering the Pines and mostly embarrassing the youngest member of the family. Oh, but the reactions he received from the boy were priceless! Sometimes only keeping his predacious gaze on him was enough to make him squirm in discomfort and if he kept it up long enough, then he'd show similar symptoms to a fever, sweating and getting all hot in the face. Bill always seemed so amused and satisfied with himself; that smug asshole. Dipper on the other hand wasn't fond of his actions at all.  Life wasn't by no means easy with him around, but it had gotten bearable in time. Eventually they've learned to ignore the venomous, often rude remarks of the blonde.  

Gravity Falls got used to the presence of the mysterious man residing in the Shack as an old friend's son of the Pines family. His sudden appearance didn't attract anyone’s attention unlike his exterior and behavior. Unusual was ordinary in the small town, but Bill gave it a completely new meaning. He was taller with a head than Dipper for the boy's utter disappointment. His black nape with layered messy blond locks were always perfectly styled like he just came from the hairdresser. His perfectly white teeth were probably one of his favorite part of his new body judging by how fond of he was of flashing them at Dipper, making the urge to punch them out rise with each time in the boy. Small freckles peppered his face and shoulders like tiny stars and he almost looked like a normal human being, except for his abnormally colored eyes. Those oh so beautiful golden orbs, which always had a mischievous shine especially when they were locked on a certain brunet. 

The only benefit of him living with the Pines was the tourists inexplicable attraction to him. Even though he was a complete jerk, people still came back just for the tours he led. He always managed to come up with new stories of the creatures living in the forest even if they were far from the truth. Or who knew? It didn't seem to bother anyone because people were drinking his words like water and Dipper sometimes found himself caught up in them as well. But it didn't matter how much he adored listening to those stories if the story-teller was the biggest asshole of the Universe.  

Dipper had to deal with the insane blonde from sunrise to sunset, even in his dreams occasionally. And even when he got a little alone time, the disturbing feeling of constantly being watched never left him, which he blamed on his paranoia. Bill was human now. There was no way the ex-dream demon could still enter his mind and invade his dreams. Whatever was the reason, Bill was everywhere, stuck to him like a leech. He found entertainment in tormenting the brunet and Dipper figured this was his own punishment for playing a big part of defeating the demon on that certain summer. 

When he was younger, he got easily upset over anything the taller male had done or said, but as time passed he had learned how to ignore him. Not that it helped. Oh, not at all. If anything, it just made everything worse. Instead of just annoying words and remarks, actions came to the fore. Bill had never missed a single opportunity to get in physical contact with the brunet.  

    
  

\- - - - - - -  

    
  

“Get the hell outta my face you prick!” Dipper snapped and shoved the blond out of the way to stomp up to the porch and storm in the Shack, slamming the door shut behind himself. He didn't have to turn around to know Bill had that usual smug grin plastered on his face, and the thought just made his blood boil with rage.   

“What's wrong DipDop?” Mabel's question earned a sarcastic snort. Like she didn't know what, or rather  _who_  was the problem.  He was practically fuming with rage as he took a seat at the dining table and Mabel couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. ”Is that smoke coming out of your ears?” 

“Very funny.” Dipper scoffed. ”I just-.. Have you seen it? Like he wants to drive me crazy! He is doing it on purpose! It's just a fucking-” 

”Language!” 

" _Freaking_  game for him, Mabes!” 

“And you are being a partner to his games.” 

“What? No, I'm not-” Dipper protested, but Mabel shot him down with a stern look over her shoulder.  

“If you ignored him, then he would just leave you alone. Or maybe, you two should just talk it out, you know, like the million-year-old demon and twenty-one-year-old man that you are?” She gave a small shrug as she stirred the food, letting a quiet giggle escape her lips before she spoke again. “Or you know maybe breaking his nose would solve all of your problems. Show him who's boss here.”  

Dipper gave an amused snort at his sister's antics, anger no longer so heavily present in him. Mabel's excellent skills at cheering him up in literally no time always amazed him. Her positivity, to see the bright side of things in most things, where other people would've already given up was something Dipper envied. She had always been the optimistic one of the two, a little bit crazy (in a good way of course) but brightening his mood up when he needed it nonetheless. And he couldn't be thankful enough for that.  

“Yeah, guess I'll consider the latter,” Dipper answered with a half-sided grin.  

Mabel whipped around to point the kitchen spoon at her brother, causing some drops of sauce to land on the wall and floor from the force of the swing. “Dipper Pines, don't even think about it! No blood shedding in this house, or you will have to clean it up.“ 

He laughed at his sister's playful menace as he wiped off a small drop of sauce that landed on his cheek. “How comes he doesn't dare to mess with you? What's your secret?“ 

“I'm just simply terrifying.“ Mabel beamed as she turned her attention back at food on the stove. “He knows I'm not afraid to kick his sorry demon arse to hell and back if he tries anything funny.“ 

Dipper laughed quietly, a short huff of air out his nose that was barely perceptible. Yeah, Mabel could turn from the sweetest thing alive to a fire-breathing nightmare in mere seconds and that was probably the most frightening thing Dipper ever had the misfortune to witness. Never underestimate her and her boxing skills she learned from Grunkle Stan. The memory brought a faint smile upon his face which soon faded as he thought about the kind of relationship Mabel and Bill had. The two had found a common voice from the beginning and they got along quite well. Probably because Mabel gave a different meaning to chaos in Bill's eyes. And it was good in some ways? The ex-demon seemingly had no intentions on hurting her. 

What bothered Dipper more was Bill's willingness to be used as a mannequin by her sister for her own designed clothes. He let her do his hair sometimes and he even had a weird taste for Mabel juice, which shouldn't have been too much of a surprise, really. However, they also watched those silly cartoons and series together in  _Mabel's room_  like best friends, and not even bothering to invite him, saying he would probably find them too childish. They even laughed so hard at things that he had to put on his earphones to ignore them. It was ridiculous. Mabel had no idea what treasure she found. Befriending Bill held so much potential, like a never-ending flow of information on the creatures residing in Gravity Falls, or discovering the secrets of the town with the guidance of an all-knowing creature or- 

“Hello? Earth to Dipper!”  

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a waving hand in front of his eyes, having to blink a few times to clear his vision and focus on Mabel. “Ah, sorry, what were you saying again?“ 

“I was talking about how I want to overtake the world and I was thinking about making you the general of my ferocious plush animal army.“ 

“Yeah, nice, alright.“ Dipper mumbled and his gaze turned down at the floor, brows pinching together as he was drawn back into his thoughts. He missed the way Mabel's forehead creased in concern. 

“Dipper,” Her worried voice brought him back into reality again, his eyes flickering at the hand that landed on his shoulder and gave it a gentle, yet firm squeeze. “Is everything alright?”  

 _No, because I'm the worst sibling ever. And awfully selfish little-_  “Of course, sorry, I'm just tired. It's been a long day. Guess I'll retire to my room for the rest of the afternoon.“ 

“What about dinner?“ Mabel asked, letting go of Dipper's shoulder as he stood up. “It's almost ready.“ 

“I'm not hungry.“ He shrugged, but under Mabel's scrutinizing stare he felt the need to provide more explanation as to why he wouldn't be joining the two for dinner. “I'm really exhausted and most likely I won't be waking up until next morning. Don't worry but save some for me. You know your spaghetti is the best in the world.“  

That earned a smile from Mabel and she made a dismissive flicking motion at him accompanied by a click of tongue. “Flattering won't always help you escape from Detective Mabel Pines.“ She threatened with a finger in a joking manner, but her expression soon turned serious and her voice lost the playful edge to it when she spoke up again. “You know you can tell me everything, right? Together we can find a solution to every impossible situation.“  

Dipper looked down at her, relaxing under her soft gaze and reassuring smile. Of course he knew. They were the mystery twins, there was no way they couldn't solve something. But how were they supposed to solve this now, when the problem was Dipper himself? The back door opened, drawing both of their attentions there as Bill entered the house and he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. He gave his twin a quick nod before he made a quick escape to his room in the attic. 

 _How could I sink_ _s_ _o low, to feel this way towards my own sister_ _?_ _Fuck. If only_ _Grunkle_ _Stan or Ford was here, maybe they could give me some advice. Or at least get my mind off of- what exactly?_   

He let out a frustrated groan as he threw himself on his bed, covering his eyes with both hands. He was being an irrational, envious, selfish prick over an irksome ex-demon who deserved every horrible thing that came his way, starting with having to live as a species he despised so much. He didn't even understand why Mabel wasted any time on Bill in the first place. Or why Bill wasted precious time on mundane things when he could be out in the woods with Dipper, exploring every single gap and showing him all the secrets and wonders Gravity Falls had to offer. As frightening and unbelievable as it was to admit, but Dipper sought more attention from the ex-demon. Attention that didn't mean to drive him up the wall, because there were times when they could talk like normal people, have some great conversations and occasionally, when he found Bill in a good mood, he'd spill tiny information about creatures Dipper found on adventures. For the brunet's utter disappointment, they ceased almost completely.  

With a heavy sigh, Dipper rolled to his side and stared at the spot where not even long-ago Mabel's bed stood, but now only his messy desk stared back at him silently. Mabel got Ford's old room when they turned fifteen. Six years passed since but sometimes he still missed that blindingly colorful chaos that filled the dusty room with life. He'd occasionally find glitter stuck between the floorboards, but other than that, the place was just simply dull. 

Dipper turned his back at his desk and only realized just how tired he actually was, when his eyes slid closed. With one last thought before drifting off he decided to take Mabel's advice and talk to Bill. 

But just in case words failed to work, he kept the plan of breaking the ex-demon's nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please, if you notice any mistakes, then don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> My tumblr is: http://kaoru-doodles.tumblr.com/


End file.
